


Death Bed

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Dying Dean, M/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Death Bed

Dean Winchester lies in a St. Bartholomew hospital bed with tubes stuck everywhere in his body. His skin is a sickly, pale white and his hair is slowly falling out. The only visitors Dean has is The Doctor and Castiel Novak. Sherlock, John, and Sam all left two hours ago. They didn't want to see him die. The Doctor sits quietly before Dean speaks. “Hey Doc?” “Yes Dean?” Dean takes a shuddering breath. “Will you let me have a minute with Cas?” Dean replies. The Doctor nods and leaves the room. “Cas...” “Dean, baby, don't leave me yet.” Castiel grabs hold of Dean's hand. Dean looks up, his beautiful green eyes shimmering. “Castiel Novak, I...” Dean's eyes droop shut. “Dean? DEAN! No, no, no, no, no...” Cas whispers. Dean's wedding band sparkles in the sunlight.


End file.
